Her Guiding Light
by Aurareader
Summary: A light, that's all she ever needed right now. A light to guide her, to get out of the eternal darkness. Advanceshipping oneshot.


_**Continuing the Advanceshipping oneshot contest, here's a new oneshot inspired by the theme light/lights! Be sure to read the author's note at the end.**_

_**I don't own Pokemon, sadly...**_

* * *

May never thought her life could be one of darkness. Her sight was gone and she could only see blurriness and darkness. She thought back to the times of her journey.

When she was with Ash, she could see everything clearly. Like nothing could have went wrong or just disappear. It was like a sense of security for her. However, when she left for Johto, she felt like a piece of her was missing.

After that, it got worse in Johto. Her eyesight was getting blurry. On some days it caused her to lose contests and it was perfectly fine, the next. But that didn't stop her from losing to people she beaten though.

When she was in Sinnoh though, her eyesight got better at the sight of Ash. May thought to herself of the warm thoughts of Ash. _Oh Ash, how I miss you. If only I can see you again, to hear you would be perfectly fine, too._

At the thoughts of Ash, May saw a faint light in the midst of her confines of darkness. She reached out for it, to suddenly disappear.

"Why? Why does it have to be me?" she cried out. "Why?" She sobbed her sorrow out but it wasn't enough to stop the pain.

She sobbed, remembering the memories of her and Ash. The training with each other, sleeping, eating, and now she wouldn't be able to see it all. She still remembered how it all happened.

* * *

_Flashback_

May rubbed her eyes. Her sight was getting worse. She sighed. She wasn't going to win a lot of contests, with the way things are going now.

"Hey, May. Are you okay?" someone asked. She turned around to see Drew.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. Don't worry!" May said before heading out the door towards the stage.

In mid-performance, May shouted out a command and Blaziken began to do so. At that point, May couldn't see anything, let alone dodge the incoming accidental attack that was headed towards her.

"MAY, JUMP AWAY!" someone shouted. She jumped, nearly dodging the attack. Suddenly, everything went black.

May awoke sometime later, in the same sense of darkness. She could hear crying in the background.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice full of worry.

"May, honey, it's your mom. We've come to visit you."

"What happened? The only thing I remembered was everything going dark." May ask to where her mother's voice came from.

"May, the truth is that you're in a hospital. You suffered some injuries from the fall and, well, we had your eyes tested and, you're going blind. It may be permanent or it maybe isn't. They haven't made sure, yet." A masculine voice said, one that she guessed to be her father.

May's eyes were getting wet with the start of incoming tears. "Mom, dad, what's going to happen after today?"

"We don't know, May. They're going to allow you to stay here for the day and night. And some of your friends are coming to comfort you along with your brother." May's mom replied.

A single tear slid down May's cheek. "Max? Where are you?"

May heard some sniffling before a male voice spoke. "I'm right here, May, right here!" Max's voice yelled out. May felt something press against her, assuming it to be Max's head. "Why does it have to happen to you?" Max cried into her chest.

May stroked Max's head gently. "Shhh, Max. It's going to be all right. Every little thing is going to be all right."

Max continued crying onto May. "Why, May? It's not fair! Why does it have to happen to you and only you, in this family?"

May continued stroking Max's head. "It's going to be all right, Max. I want you to see the world like I did."

Max stopped crying and lifted his head from May's body. May head him sniffle. "Okay, sis. Okay."

After that moment, May had visitors from Drew to Brock. Each one of them expressed their sorrow and comforted May. Some, like Brock and Dawn had her crying like waterworks. There was still one person that hadn't visited yet and May's family went home to get Max into bed.

_End Flashback_

* * *

May just laid there in the darkness, with no guiding light, waiting for Ash. She felt a tear slide down her cheek again, reminiscing about the sad memories and the good memories of Ash and how she can never see him again.

"Ash, I wish I told you that I love you before. To tell you that I want you, I need you, to stay with you forever." May said to herself.

A footstep was heard in the room. "Who is it?" May asked.

"May… It's me Ash." An all too familiar voice said.

"Pikapi!" A Pikachu said.

"… I guess it is you." May replied.

"May, I'm sorry for your sight. I wish I could've been here sooner." Ash said to her.

"Pika,Pika,Pi. Pikachu,Pika,Pi."

"Ash, I'm just glad that you're here." She replied, holding in the waterworks.

"Here, I have something for you to feel." Ash grabbed May's hand, running hers through his other hand.

As she felt Ash's rough hand, she realized that he only had three fingers up. His thumb, pointer, and pinkie were the only ones up while the middle two were put down onto his palm. May gasped at the meaning of that sign, as it was easy to remember in sign language.

"May, I heard everything you said and just so you know, I love you too. I want to spend my every breath with you until it's my last." Ash hugged her and the waterworks came.

"Ash… I…. Love… you… so…. much!" May cried into Ash's chest.

"I do, too, May. I love you." Ash replied, comforting her. A single tear came down and landed on Ash.

May saw a faint light in the darkness of the room, growing to be a light silhouette of Ash. He had his hand out, waiting for her to take it. She took it and they began to walk through the darkness and into a light-filled room. It was faint at first, but it grew brighter and brighter. The Light Ash kissed May's forehead before it got overwhelmingly bright.

May opened her eyes to find white walls and herself in the hospital bed. She saw Ash's warm brown eyes.

"Ash, my sight came back thanks to you." she said with tears in her eyes.

Ash kissed her on the lips. May lost herself in it, tasting Ash's minty lips. She no longer was surrounded or lost in the forlorn darkness, no, she was guided by the warm light. She no longer had anything to fear as she had found her guiding light, Ash.

* * *

_**GAH! I almost cried because of this touching oneshot (or at least touching to me). And I'm so sorry for it being short! Anyways, I have a site just for advanceshippers: advancers. proboards. com! **_

_**I help run it and it's amazing there! There's also some famous advanceshippers there, like The Shiny Gengar or Pichuauraguardian18 or S. Muffin!**_

_**Until then,**_

_**\(^u^) Bye!**_

_**-Aura **_


End file.
